Talk:Game Manual
borders (in terrain page, in governement page, elsewhere?) split governement and diplomacy? (+ some words about ai diplomacy?) combat + new veteran system catalogs (terrain, buildings, wonders, units and techs) how to link them with main text (link or include)? Ok. I'll see what i can do. --Osyluth 18:44, 4 Nov 2004 (PST) 'single unit' pages (example) generated from rulesets (not yet 100% ok) units 'blocks' for units chronogically: same info as currently + image? cross-references between pages: * items in catalogs are linkable with e.g. Techs_catalog#Chemistry * the 1.13 manual has some anchors in the text (e.g. specialists). Can be restored with id attribute in tags (see http://www.freeciv.org/index.php/Units_chronological#Phalanx) JAN 7, 2008 -- Question - In the current help section discussing Cities, Working Land, the text includes "The example city shown on the right has all four of its citizens working in nearby squares". In the adjacent graphic there are 5 sets of numbered indicators. I've never played Civilization or FreeCiv, so I'm the exact newbie you may wish for. My understanding of what I've read so far is that the numbered indicators show what that square of land can produce when worked. It isn't clear to me where the citizens are - if they are where the numbers are, than there are 5 citizens and the text incorrectly says there are 4. If there are in fact only 4 citizens, I'm confused as to where they are in the image. : City center is worked for free. So those 5 numbered indicators are 1 city center and 4 citizens. --Cazfi 14:36, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Completely unrelated, I've noticed many places in the documentation that spells catalogue (i.e., the British/European spelling), but the Terrain Catalog uses the USA-style spelling of the word. Obviously there is no 'correct' answer as to which style to use, but the spelling should be consistent throughout the manual. Gold vs. Taxes It took me a couple of games to figure out that tax rates effect my gold, and it is not very well documented. I added a couple of words in the Economy page to point that out. I hope that's OK. --Hammer 14:09, 23 Nov 2004 (PST) It is not clear from the "combat" section of the online manual (or of the in-game manual) what the effect is of multiple units stacked on a square or a city on combat resolution. Demographics I can't find a section explaining how the categories in the demographics are calculated or how they can be influenced. Especially Military Service aint self-explaining. --Trublu 04:56, 20 Dec 2005 (PST) : Total Population divided on number of military units (where military units are allways composed of a constant number of people)? --Cwest 14:31, 9 Apr 2006 (PDT) Math formulas Tried to use -tags to provide equations, but they didn't seem to render into equations. Tried to change my own preferences to display those with no luck. I'm wondering if this feature should be turned on in server configuration. For example economy page trade chapter could include the actual equation to count the trade from trade route (citytrade1+citytrade2+4)/8. --Jamoz 09:50, 3 May 2006 (PDT) PLEASE READ :/ Uh, hi, I've never edited a wiki page before, but I'm writing this here hoping for an answer. The manual says that certain terrain costs more movement points to go across, I'm a bit confused by this because I did a little experiment to test this on a patch of mountain terrain, it only took 1 turn to get ON the mountain tile, and 1 turn to get OFF the tile. I wasn't using an explorer either, I was using a settler. So mountains only take 1 turn to get over? This doesn't really make sense. I tested other terrains with the same results. And is it SUPPOSED to, for example, take 3 points to get on the mountain tile or off it? If you can help me out on this email me at supox.blade@gmail.com , thanks. 8:36, 7 July 2007 :This only applies to non-explorer units with more than one move, e.g. horsemen, chariots etc. All their moves are used up when entering a mountain etc. square. --Hima 05:23, 29 July 2007 (UTC) -------- The reason it didn't effect the settler is because the higher cost only effects units with a move rating higher then 1. Any units with a move rating of more then 1 will use up any remaining turns trying to cross them. (This is not counting air units or explorers.) Unit that takes each attack? Hi, It would be good to include some info on how the game determines which defneding unit is the one to meet each attack. I am guessing that the 'strongest' unit will be the one to meet the first attack, and that any subsequent attack will hit the new (if changed) strongest defender. However, assuming that is correct, how would the game determine the initial defender if you have, say, a warrior and a catapult in a city both with defense strength of '1'? If it becomes random, perhaps there could be an order or something that allows the player to choose the order of defenders - for example, I might be relatively happy to lose my warriors after the first few thousand years have passed! Happy to discuss further or expand on this if anyone wants. Finally, you guys rock in developing this game!! Thanks, Alan. q1slq1e02@sneakemail.com Movement Rollover :Units cannot carry extra movement points into the next turn; any movement points left when the turn ends are lost (unless the unit has been given an order like fortify that only takes effect at the end of the turn). This seems to imply that, if a horseman is fortified before moving (with 1 unused move), he'll have 3 movement points next turn. Based on playing Civ2, I'm guessing that's incorrect.--Jesdisciple 06:12, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Palace - does it influence shield production? On my verson of Freeciv, 2.1 under Vista home Basic, the Palace gives extra shields - this is not documented. Should it be? Is is a bug? :User:JTN: Something of the sort is documented in the built-in help -- "Under Despotism the palace gives you a +75% production bonus, and under Monarchy a +50% production bonus." -- and that seems to match data/default/effects.ruleset, but I can't see it documented on this Wiki yet. City walls and Great Wall The Great wall acts as city walls in every city. What if a nation has the Great Wall and city walls in a town. Will de fense be 6 times normal value? MoG WhiteStone 17:18, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :JTN: No, the effects aren't cumulative; while you have the Great Wall, all cities will simply behave as if they have city walls (i.e., 3x defence bonus against land units and helicopters, among other effects), regardless of whether they have that building or not. (But the building is still present, so when the Great Wall becomes obsolete or you lose it somehow, those cities with "real" city walls retain the bonus.) ::Thx! Looks like something to add to the article. MoG WhiteStone 18:06, 20 September 2008 (UTC) "Plus five" vs "Times five" Units says that the defense of the AEGIS Cruiser is "raised by 5" when attacked by an aircraft or missile. This implies a resultant defense of 13. Combat says "x5", and the online help in the Win32 GTK client says "quintuple", both meaning that the resultant defense strength is 40. Which is correct? :Defensepower is multiplied by 5. --Cazfi 22:42, 5 November 2008 (UTC) A few things... Ok, let me start out by saying that I KNOW the "wiki's are not forums" policy. I'm sorry, but there's nowhere more convenient to post this stuff. Two points I'd like to discuss are: * Wiki Contenet * My project. * Adding some things to FreeCiv. I'll start with the wiki content, since that was what spurred me to post in the first place. The section on government contains a question mark where a value should be in the table that describes various government attributes (under Communism, I believe). : Thanks for reporting. It has been fixed. --hima 23:35, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Now, about my project. I feel that FreeCiv would do better if the Help were more centralized, and the most helpful portion (the wiki) didn't require a 'net connection. To that end, I have been copying, pasting, and formatting the wiki, with plans to eventually have all the information the wiki and the built-in help contains in a handy little PDF in some form or another. If this sounds like something the FreeCiv establishment, rather than just me, would be interested in, I'd be happy to give the PDF for inclusion into a separate documentation package (whether DEB or RPM). I can't promise any certain standard of of work, though. : Please share your work with us when ready. :) --hima 23:35, 8 January 2009 (UTC) : OK.....Who shall I cantact when done?-- 03:36, 9 January 2009 (UTC) And that brings me to my final query.... What is the status on including the Fundamentalism government type in FreeCiv, as well as the Elephant unit (the Crusader should still be left out, in my opinion)? Are they planned additions? If not, hear me out. I myself am an atheist, but even I recognize the HUGE impact religion has played and continues to play in history. I know, I know, the FreeCiv authors probably didn't mean just religious Fundamentalism when it was decided to put that in as an optional, but I really do think that was primarily what they meant. I think that the current state of FreeCiv just doesn't show what a large significance religion has for most people. Therefore, to reflect that, I think Fundamentalism would be perfect. I'd draft a proposal for its game mechanics, but I'm a FreeCiv nooby, and don't really think I'm qualified. I'm all too aware that religion is a touchy subject, which is one reason why I think this form of government hasn't been introduced, but if the developers and players had backed down every time someone was offended by something in Freeciv, there'd be no FreeCiv. Even if this proposal is rejected, I'd still like to know just exactly what's "incomplete" regarding the Fundamentalism government type, so that perhaps (as long as no actual coding is involved) I can add it for me, personally. The second matter, that of introducing the Elephant unit, is less controversial. To me, the elephant has played too large a role in history NOT to be a part of FreeCiv. Hannibal crossing the Alps to challenge mighty Rome with his war elephants is an epic part of history, and besides that, many other civilizations around the Asian continent used them as a valid war tactic. There's really no reason I can see not to add them. Surely one unit can be made not to screw up the entire balance of the game? Well, that's all I have to say. I'll check back here in a few days, hoping for a reply. : It seems the elephant is included in the build I downloaded. Requires Polytheism (A=4, D=1, M=2). Hp=10, Fp=1 - could someone verify and put this in the article? I'm too new at the game to feel confident in providing manual information. : Fundamentalism and Elephants are all in the "Civ2" ruleset. They are not in the "default" ruleset because they are unbalanced in multiplayer games. --hima 23:35, 8 January 2009 (UTC) : OK, that I can understand, but....Can they be made balanced with some tweaking?-- 03:36, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::This is easier said than done. Tweaking the balance of the game requires playing though dozens of competitive multiplayer games with several players each. It requires considerable effort from the community. --hima 01:53, 27 January 2009 (UTC) More questions I figured that you would like some more input, so, I decided to post again. 1. Does the King Richard's Crusade wonder just add one more production point to all squares around the city in which it is built? The wording has me somewhat confused on this point. 2. Is the effect of the Oracle wonder cumulative with Mysticism? 3. The Pyramids wonder was supposed to act as a granary in every city...Has this changed in a recent version, 'cause the effect described in the wiki seems different? Now, where the "input" part of this comes in is that these things should probably be clarified in the wiki.... -- 02:51, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Are you the same person that posted as ip 207.119.191.128 above? If so, I suggest creating a wiki account to continue this discussion. :As for your questions, the answers are all right in the ruleset and source code of the game! This might sound scary, but please do give it a go. Start out with the file /data/default/effects.ruleset where you can find the effects of all buildings in the game. --hima 01:50, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Questions: Nuclear Fission, Nuclear Fusion, Future Tech Hi, I have some questions regarding advanced technologies. #I have the impression that Nuclear Fission gives your sea units an extra +1 movement point. Shouldn't that be mentioned in Technology#Nuclear_Fission? #I'm wondering what the Nuclear Fusion technology is good for in the game. Doesn't allow to build new units, wonders or buildings, doesn't seem to give any other advantages such as +1 movement, so... what's the deal with it? Does it give you some points if you are the first to research it? #The same for the "Future Tech. 1", "Future Tech. 2" etc. which your researchers will start researching as soon as you've completed the entire tech tree. Do these have any effect? Regards, --Wutzofant (✉✍) 16:18, 8 February 2009 (UTC) buy a wonder I have some problem in understanding a sentence in Economy#Production_Points I can not understand the last sentence in the formula on how much does it cost to buy a production ::The cost is multiplied by two if the project is a wonder. Can you clarify better? Does it mean that after the second formula (the one for buildings and non-unit) is applied, the result of this is doubled. Can this be even more clarified by separating the explanation in three section (one for units, one for everything else but wonder and one for wonder)? -- AnyFile 10:13, 19 March 2009 (UTC) (sorry for double posting, but I have not understood if comment should be post here or in the the talk page corresponding to the page -- AnyFile 10:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC)